


take me into your loving arms (we found love right where we are)

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both lovers just laid down in each other's arms for a few moments, as they were riding out their highs. Soft snores started to fill the room as Louis looked up to Zayn sleeping peacefully. He laid down on the space beside him and held him close, spooning him from behind. </p><p>"I love you, Mr. Zayn Malik-Tomlinson." He whispered on the younger man's ear as peaceful sleep overtook him.</p><p>-</p><p>Zouis wedding night, just pure smut and fluff. :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me into your loving arms (we found love right where we are)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was born out of a craving for pure Zouis fluffy smut, and the urging from my friends Megan and Jasmine. They are srsly my biggest fans, so this fic is dedicated to you both (even though you already read this through kik and I'm lazy af to edit it lol hahaha). Also, this is the second fic I posted in less than a day, after 'you won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home'. :) Love you guys, and I hope you like it!
> 
> P.S.: Almost all my works are titled from Ed Sheeran's songs, and this one came from 'Thinking Out Loud'. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Mwa! -Elle x

Louis carried Zayn into their room, sharing kisses here and there. The lovers were over the moon as they were about to share their first night as a newly-wedded couple, and boy, they were ecstatic.  
  
The raven-haired lad was gently laid down on the bed, with Louis hovering over him. The older man connected their lips in a passionate kiss, as they both stripped their clothes off. Louis trailed kisses down his neck, and sucked on a sweet spot which caused Zayn to let out the sweetest moans Louis' ever heard.   
  
_"I love you, Louis,"_ Zayn has said as he cupped Louis' cheeks. The older man sealed their lips again, his silent way of saying _"I love you, too."_  
  
They were naked not long after, and Louis slotted both his legs between Zayn's, spreading them apart. He then pressed kisses down his chest, then on his stomach, until he reached Zayn's shaft. Louis looked up to see Zayn nodding his head in permission, and the older man took his member slowly, kissing its tip. Zayn titled his head back in pleasure, while moaning loudly. Soon Louis took all of Zayn's member in his mouth, sending Zayn over the edge.   
  
_"Tonight's all about you, Zayn."_ Louis trailed kisses from his member to the inside of his thighs, spreading them further as he comes close to Zayn's entrance. The older man placed three of his fingers on Zayn's mouth, and he in turn sucked on it. Once Louis felt that they were slicked enough, he removed it from the younger's mouth and lined them up in his entrance, teasing it lightly before pushing one in.  
  
Zayn whimpered from the intrusion, and Louis just kissed him sweetly to distract him from the pain. Sweet moans continued to pour out of Zayn's mouth as Louis added in the second and the third fingers, and pulled them out as soon as he felt that Zayn was finally ready.

Louis pulled the lube out of the bedside table and slicked his member with it. Zayn personally requested him not to use a condom, because he just wanted to feel Louis, and he was ready to carry his children. 

As the older man started pushing in, Zayn's eyes filled with tears, of love and euphoria, as he was finally one with his husband. The one he'll love for the rest of his life. Louis noticed the wetness flowing down his husband's cheeks, and kissed them lovingly.   
  
Louis was thrusting in slowly, wanting this to be good for Zayn, as he was whispering sweet " _I love you_ "s in every skin he could reach.   
  
Zayn's high-pitched moans and screams were music to Louis' ears as he hits his sweet spot dead on with every thrust. The younger man pulled him down and slotted their lips together, their tongues dancing in a sweet tango. Tears were also coming out of Louis' eyes, overwhelmed with love and emotion.  
  
The older man's thrusts soon became sloppy as he's nearing his orgasm, and Zayn clenching around him as he came. It only took a few strokes before he released inside the raven-haired lad, simultaneously collapsing on against his chest as he pulled out of him.  
  
Both lovers just laid down in each other's arms for a few moments, as they were riding out their highs. Soft snores started to fill the room as Louis looked up to Zayn sleeping peacefully. He laid down on the space beside him and held him close, spooning him from behind.   
  
_"I love you, Mr. Zayn Malik-Tomlinson."_ He whispered on the younger man's ear as peaceful sleep overtook him.

 

 


End file.
